Sol de medianoche
by LDGV
Summary: Una ciudad, dos justicieros. Uno tiene un gran poder, un poder que el otro no tiene. Pero la balanza pronto se nivelará. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Sol de medianoche**

Las luces de los juegos mecánicos iluminaban el parque de la ciudad, mientras cientos de personas caminaban entre las atracciones. El circo había llegado a la urbe, llamando la atención de los ciudadanos de Ciudad Satán, quienes fueron hipnotizados por sus encantos. Muchos payasos repartían globos con formas de animales y demás regalos, a todos los individuos que se hicieron presentes a la función.

Un trío de adolescentes salían de la carpa principal, los jóvenes amigos disfrutaban de una noche juntos. Olvidando el estrés de la preparatoria, relajándose de las reglas de sus padres, eran libres esa noche. Aunque la atracción principal del circo había terminado, muchas otras permanecían abiertas al público.

Ireza, siendo guiada por sus impulsos arrastró a sus dos amigos. Mientras la rubia devoraba un algodón de azúcar al mismo tiempo que una manzana acaramelada, Shapner no perdía de vista a su compañera pelinegra ni un segundo. Él en incontables ocasiones intentó invitarla a salir, pero Videl siempre se negó.

Pero cuando Ireza lo contó que saldría con Videl al circo por la noche, de inmediato él preguntó si podría acompañarlas. Ireza siendo amable aceptó sin problemas, después de todo ellos han sido amigos desde la primaria. Y justamente desde esa época, el chico ha estado enamorado en secreto de la ojiazul…siendo igualmente rechazado desde entonces.

– ¡Miren, es la casa de los espejos! –les señaló la rubia.

– Ya es un poco tarde, me gustaría volver a casa pronto–dice una cansada Videl.

– No seas aguafiestas Videl, la noche aún es joven–replicó Shapner, quien sólo quiere estar más tiempo con la chica.

– Pero mañana debemos ir a la escuela–alegó la adolescente justiciera de la ciudad.

– No mientas Videl, mañana es sábado y no hay clases…sólo dices eso para volver a tu aburrida rutina.

– No es ninguna aburrida rutina, investigar quién es el Gran Saiyaman es una misión personal–aseveró la hija del campeón–pero está bien, está bien, no me iré aún pero vayamos a otra parte…

– Pero yo quiero ir a la casa de los espejos–Ireza hizo un berrinche como una niña pequeña.

– Bueno…bueno, vamos entonces–dijo Videl, ella realmente deseaba irse a casa.

Mientras pagaban el boleto de entrada, la chica de cabello negro vio a los cientos de payasos a su alrededor. Usando sus llamativos y ridículos atuendos, haciendo poses para divertir a los niños pero que serían la vergüenza de muchos otros. Videl recordó a alguien en específico al verlos, una persona que se viste y que hace poses ridículas como los payasos:

El Gran Saiyaman.

Al entrar a la casa de los espejos, ella no veía los reflejos de sus amigos o ella. En cada cristal observaba al superhéroe de casco naranja, Videl molesta y frustrada vio en cada espejo sus intentos fallidos por desenmascararlo. Vio como él la superaba en todo, en fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, además de tener una mejor técnica de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

A Videl semejantes desventajas la irritaban mucho, y por más que intentó derrotarlo él siempre se le escapaba. Ella se sentía humillada, al ver como su reputación de años era olvidada. El nuevo héroe derrotaba a los criminales el triple de rápido que ella, haciendo prácticamente innecesaria su ayuda.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya habían salido de la casa de los espejos. Pero en lugar de haber disfrutado, sólo incrementó su enfado hacia el enmascarado. Sin embargo, sus amigos rubios seguían igual de felices que al principio, pero ella salió con su rostro sombrío. Shapner e Ireza, conocían muy bien esa cara…sólo la mostraba cuando pensaba en el Gran Saiyaman.

– Allá hay una carpa donde te leen el futuro, vamos haber qué nos dicen–Shapner les dijo a su amigas.

Más adelante había una pequeña carpa, cuya lona era de un tono púrpura. En la parte superior del toldo, había un letrero que anunciaba las maravillosas habilidades de adivinación, de una mujer que se hacía llamar Baba.

– Quiero saber qué será de mi vida–comentó Ireza.

– Yo no creo en nada de eso, son unos charlatanes que engañan a la gente por dinero–Videl escéptica les dice.

– Yo sé algo que valdría la pena preguntar.

– ¿Qué cosa? –interrogó la chica pelinegra.

– ¿Quién es el Gran Saiyaman?

– No creo que lo sepan–afirmó la chica.

– Sino lo preguntas, nunca lo sabrás.

– Vayan ustedes si lo desean, yo me quedaré aquí.

– Como quieras, vamos Shapner preguntémosle a la adivina sobre nuestro futuro–los rubios se van, dejando sola a la chica.

Videl los vio entrar en la lona, perdiéndose en su interior. Pasaron algunos minutos, y no había señales de ellos. Hasta que ambos salieron, ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que él no estaba muy contento.

– Esa mujer es extraña, pero sin duda es una adivina–dialogó la chica de cabellos dorados.

– ¿Y qué les dijo esa charlatana?...apuesto que les quitó el dinero a cambio de tonterías–Videl les dijo.

Shapner e Ireza se voltearon a verse, con sus rostros llenos de asombro.

– ¿Qué les pasa?

– Antes de que saliéramos de la lona, ella nos dijo–le relata Shapner–su amiga llamada Videl les dirá esto sobre mí:

_¿Y qué les dijo esa charlatana?...apuesto que les quitó el dinero a cambio de tonterías._

– La anciana, profetizó palabra por palabra lo que dirías de ella–Ireza le contó a su amiga.

– ¿Es una broma?

– No, ella en verdad dijo eso y algo más–el rubio responde–dijo que fueras a verla, que ella te dará lo que deseas…ella hará que la balanza se equilibre.

– ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

– No lo sabemos, pero deberías ir a verla.

– Tienes razón, voy a ir para decirle que deje de lavarle el cerebro a mis amigos–la chica caminó firme hacia la carpa, pasando por medio de sus amigos.

La chica llegó hasta la carpa, y con su mano lentamente apartó la tela que pretendía ser una puerta. Videl entró sólo para ver a una anciana flotando sobre una esfera de cristal, ambas permanecieron en silencio. La anciana sonrió, mientras Videl sólo endureció su mirada hacia la anciana.

– Sé lo que sientes niña, piensas que es injusto que él pueda volar y tú no–la adivina le dice–sé que odias admitir que él es mejor que tú, sueñas tener la misma fuerza de él para vencerlo…sé lo que deseas.

– A mí no me lavará el cerebro como a mis amigos.

– Por favor Videl, yo sólo les dije lo que querían escuchar…y fue la pura verdad.

– ¿Qué ridiculeces les dijiste?

– Nada de importancia, a Ireza le dije que sería una modelo de pasarela como desea y a Shapner–ella soltó una carcajada–al pobre chico le dije que tú y él nunca serán pareja, él no lo tomó muy bien pero es la verdad.

– Eso cualquiera puede predecirlo, y a mí no me engañará con ese truco de que flota en el aire–arrogantemente le increpó.

– Ese mismo discurso otra vez, siempre dices lo mismo–la adivinadora le respondió–toda tu vida has creído que todo tiene una explicación lógica e racional, y tontamente crees en eso de que todo lo inexplicable es un truco.

– No me venga con que en verdad puede ver el futuro o flotar.

– Yo sé lo que haces todas las noches Videl, tu habitación está llena de fotografías del mismo hombre…el Gran Saiyaman, sé que lo envidias por sus habilidades, y como dije antes puedo hacer que la balanza se nivele.

– Pensé que sólo veía el futuro.

– Puedo hacer más que eso, ahora ven y déjame ver tus ojos.

– ¿Para qué?

– Si quieres que las fuerzas se nivelen, hazlo…además siempre he cobrado por mis servicios pero sólo por hoy hago todo gratis.

– ¿Por qué no simplemente me dice quién es él?

– Porque a tu deseo de vencerlo, no le importa quién sea sólo le interesa derrotarlo.

Videl se quedó en silencio.

– Ahora ven niña, y muéstrame tus ojos.

La joven que siempre fue escéptica, sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho. Ella caminó hacia la anciana, inclinándose abrió sus ojos completamente mostrándoselos.

– Quédate quieta, mientras la ecuación se balancea.

Uranai Baba extendió su mano sobre su rostro, y pronunció algunas palabras en un lenguaje que Videl no entendió. En un rápido movimiento, ella cerró su mano para abrirla luego revelando un collar en ella. Un zafiro era la pieza principal del collar, la chica retrocedió ante tal acción inexplicable.

– Ponte el collar y entonces la balanza de poder se nivelará, y tanto tú como él serán iguales–la anciana dijo–pero debes tener cuidado, esta jema cumplirá tus anhelos pero debes controlar al collar y no el collar a ti, si dejas que el poder te corrompa dejarás de ser tú misma…eso es todo ya puedes irte niña, además cuando sepas lo que quieres todo terminará, ahora vete a casa.

– ¿Y qué le hace pensar que me lo pondré?

– Fácil, ya lo he visto en tu futuro…ahora vete.

Videl tomó la extraña joya, y sin mirar de nuevo a la anciana salió de la carpa. Avanzó unos pocos pasos, pero se detuvo para mirar atrás una vez más. La lona ya no estaba, esta había desaparecido como por arte de magia. El zafiro en su mano se puso helado al contacto con su piel, la ojiazul quien nunca creyó en la magia…sentía como una enigmática fuerza llamaba su atención.

La adolescente se reunió con sus amigos, quienes compraban más golosinas. Cuando le preguntaron qué le dijo la adivina, ella respondió que sólo le dijo cómo atrapar al enmascarado. Pero no mencionó nada sobre el regalo que la anciana le dio, lo mantuvo oculta en sus ropas sintiendo el gélido poder de la piedra.

* * *

><p>La medianoche estaba próxima, y tirados en el suelo de su habitación muchos recortes de periódicos yacían. Todos con la misma persona, el Gran Saiyaman. Las sábanas retorcidas apenas cubrían su cuerpo, Videl en su cama apenas dormía. Sus ojos se abrieron violentamente, su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho.<p>

Sus pulmones exigían más oxígeno de lo normal, sus sentidos estaban completamente descontrolados. Sus oídos percibían susurros que venían de todas direcciones, ella bañada en sudor se puso de pie, tambaleante caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba el collar con un hermoso zafiro, al mirarlo sintió como si se le congelara el alma.

Videl lo tomó con sus manos, mientras sus ojos azules veían con dureza los recortes de diarios. Y allí parada enfrente de la ventana de su habitación, se colocó la gargantilla y en el instante que lo hizo sus pupilas se dilataron. La piel de su cuerpo se congelaba lentamente, la temperatura en la recámara descendió drásticamente, de su boca su aliento se congelaba al contacto con el aire circundante.

– Que la balanza se equilibre–susurró antes de perder toda noción de su propio ser.

* * *

><p>Una mano enguantada ahogaba los gritos de socorro de una mujer, esta era arrastrada en contra de su voluntad por un hombre corpulento. El hombre la introducía cada vez más dentro del oscuro callejón, alejándola de cualquiera que pudiera ayudarla. Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la mujer, al no poder hacer nada. No tenía la fuerza como para liberarse de su atacante, y por más que forcejeaba no conseguía nada.<p>

El agresor de inmediato retiró su mano de la boca de ella, dándole una nueva oportunidad para gritar por ayuda. Pero su boca fue silenciada por los labios de él, mientras su lengua invadía su boca. Una de las manos del sujeto, lentamente subía por sus piernas entrando paulatinamente en su falda.

La mujer sintió como el hombre le apretaba con fuerza uno de sus pechos, el dolor la invadió por completo. Este repugnante ser se aprovechaba de ella, cuando el callejón se puso más frío de lo normal. La mujer vio intrigada, como un pequeño charco en el suelo se congelaba frente a ella hasta endurecerse.

El acosador también notó el cambio tan violento de temperatura, tanto víctima como victimario vieron como todo se cubría de hielo. Sus alientos eran visibles a consecuencia del frío, el helado ambiente los rodeó. Hacía tanto frío que hasta el vapor de agua en el aire se congelaba, una espesa niebla llenó el callejón por completo.

Una serie de pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, alguien caminaba por el mismo callejón. La niebla reaccionó como si tuviera vida propia, apartándose lentamente para revelar a la persona recién llegada. El hombre vio a una mujer hermosa, vestida con un traje tremendamente ajustado a su cuerpo. El cual no dejaba nada a la imaginación, cada centímetro de su curvilíneo cuerpo era visible.

Su largo cabello negro bailaba libre con el viento, su rostro oculto bajo un antifaz sólo permitía ver a un par de ojos tan azules como el cielo…o incluso más. La misteriosa mujer no dijo absolutamente nada, sólo caminó hasta estar cara a cara con el violador. Ella era un poco más pequeña en estatura comparada con él, por lo que él debió inclinarse hacia abajo.

La mujer colocó su mano en el pecho del tipo, y lentamente esta recorrió su cuerpo hasta posarse en su nuca. La mujer actuó rápido, y lo empujó hacia abajo para hacer que sus bocas se tocaran. Para el hombre, ese fue el beso más sensual en su vida, sus lenguas se conocieron una a la otra. Los primeros segundos fueron increíbles, pero lentamente se dio cuenta como su lengua y sus labios se congelaban.

Asustado él se apartó de golpe, y llevó una mano a su boca. Tenía los labios dormidos y congelados, todo su ser se hacía hielo. La sangre en sus venas se congelaba, sentía el frío consumirlo de pies a cabeza. El hielo lo fue cubriendo, por más que intentó gritar de su garganta no salió sonido alguno.

La mujer que era su víctima vio como su agresor, se había convertido en una estatua de hielo sólido antes de desmayarse por el miedo, la misteriosa mujer contempló su obra para luego retomar su andar. Ese era sólo uno de muchos delincuentes de esa ciudad, esta noche ella no dormiría…todo aquel que infringiera la ley debía conocer a la nueva heroína.

Esa sería una larga noche.

* * *

><p>Su larga capa roja ondeaba en el aire al volar, el superhéroe volaba a toda velocidad hacia Ciudad Satán. Son Gohan, oculto debajo de su disfraz escuchó noticias sobre una serie de misteriosos ataques la noche anterior. Increíblemente para la policía de la ciudad, decenas de conocidos criminales fueron encontrados congelados.<p>

Pero para aumentar el enigma, los delincuentes atrapados en témpanos de hielo…no se descongelaban. Los cristales de hielo se mantenían perfectamente congelados, estos no se derretían a pesar de ser expuestos a grandes fuentes de calor como el sol. Pero la policía tuvo un pequeño golpe de suerte, había una testigo de los acontecimientos.

Una mujer afirmó haber sido salvada por una extraña joven, quien congeló a su agresor enfrente de sus ojos. Normalmente la policía no la hubiera tomado en serio, pero con tantos delincuentes convertidos en paletas de helado. No se podían dar el lujo de dudar de su palabra, por más descabellada que esta sonara.

Son Gohan, o mejor dicho, el Gran Saiyaman aterrizó cerca de un gran conglomerado de personas. Eran periodistas y policías que intentaban investigar el inexplicable hecho frente a ellos, además de haber muchos curiosos rodeando la escena queriendo ver algo. Precisamente, se trataba del mismo callejón donde apareció por primera vez esa chica de hielo.

Una sábana blanca mantenía escondido el bloque de hielo, que sólo horas antes era un ser humano. Éste estaba fuertemente pegado al suelo por su baja temperatura, unos policías usaban unos sopletes con la intención de derretir el hielo. Pero éste, retando a toda lógica y razonamiento se mantenía igual de frío.

Los oficiales de la ley, al ver al recién llegado superhéroe de inmediato le dieron acceso a la zona. Gohan posó su mano en el bloque gélido, estaba tremendamente frío tanto que retiró su mano ya que esta le dolía por la baja temperatura. El enmascarado frotó sus manos y con la ayuda de su ki las calentó, entonces luego de eso sujetó con fuerza el témpano y con su fuerza sobrehumana lo desprendió del suelo.

– ¿Cuántos casos como este hay? –preguntó Gohan fingiendo otra voz.

– Alrededor de unos veinte, todos eran hombres con antecedentes penales…eran ladrones callejeros…criminales pequeños–respondió un policía.

– ¿Y todos están igual que este?

– Sí, todos están congelados.

– Escuché que había una testigo–argumentó el joven justiciero– ¿dónde está?

– Se la llevaron al hospital hace poco, al parecer ese sujeto–él señaló al hombre congelado–se estaba aprovechando de ella, cuando esta mujer salió de la nada y congeló al tipo.

– ¿La mujer dijo algo?

– No, sólo llegó y heló al sujeto en total silencio sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

El oficial le dio la misma descripción que la testigo le brindó, era una chica joven de cabello negro, vestía un traje probablemente de cuero negro ajustado al cuerpo. Gohan intrigado por la mujer, continuó ayudando a la policía al extraer del suelo a los delincuentes congelados. La prensa hacía un algarabía con la noticia, mientras todos en Ciudad Satán estaban desconcertados por el nuevo personaje de su urbe.

* * *

><p>La ventana estaba abierta, las cortinas bailaban con el viento. El cuerpo de la joven yacía acostado en su cama, su cabello alborotado denotaba que no pasó una noche tranquila. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo, torpemente se fue levantando mientras sacudía su cabeza adolorida. Videl pronto se sentó en su cama, mientras reacomodaba sus ideas.<p>

No recuerda nada de la noche anterior, después de que regresó a casa de su salida con sus amigos, todo le daba vueltas. Y una singular sensación de frío la cubrió de pies a cabeza, inmediatamente comenzó a frotarse con sus brazos. En un intento de generar calor, su habitación estaba peculiarmente helada, era como si estuviera dentro de un congelador.

Luego sintió algo pesado colgando de su cuello, al mirarse al espejo vio al collar que la adivina le dio la noche anterior. Videl lo tomó y al tacto estaba frío, pero al hacerlo su cuerpo comenzó a soportar las bajas temperaturas. Lentamente se fue adaptando, hasta que las glaciales temperaturas ya no le causaban ningún dolor.

Segundos más tarde, el enorme frío que la helaba hasta los huesos desapareció para ella. Aunque la baja temperatura aún se mantenía en la recámara, no era molesta para la hija del campeón. Seguidamente Videl salió de su habitación, y se dirigió al comedor de su casa. Lugar donde encontró a su padre desayunando, mientras miraba la pantalla de un televisor que colgaba en una pared.

– Hola papá–le saludó la chica al verlo.

– Hola Videl–respondió el saludo– ¿te divertiste ayer en el circo con tus amigos?

– Sí papá, la pasamos bien–en ese momento, la joven mujer recordó el collar que llevaba puesto y rápidamente lo ocultó de su padre.

– ¿Ya escuchaste esto hija?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Dicen que aparecieron muchos hombres buscados por la policía congelados, pero estoy seguro que tiene que ser un truco, algún charlatán está jugándole una broma a la policía.

– ¿Gente congelada?

– Lo que escuchas, mira la televisión.

Videl le prestó atención a la caja parlante frente a ella, donde un periodista salía describiendo los asombrosos acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

–_ La policía está desconcertada, todas las personas atrapadas en bloques de hielo han sido llevados a la estación de policía_–narra el reportero–_el Gran Saiyaman se ha unido a la investigación, luego de que se dio a conocer una descripción de la presunta causante de esto, una mujer que es capaz de congelar a la gente…_

"_¡Ese idiota otra vez, no lo soporto!_"–Pensó molesta la chica, pero sin darse cuenta el zafiro reaccionó a su pensamiento y éste brilló por unos segundos–"_otra vez usurpando mi lugar, pero pronto lo venceré_".

– ¡Diablos, está caliente! –gritó Mr. Satán.

– ¿Qué pasa papá?

– Este café está hirviendo, me quemé la lengua cuando quería beberlo–el campeón inhala grandes cantidades de aire, para refrescar su lengua quemada.

Videl vio el vaso humeante de café, instintivamente lo tomó con su mano y en segundos éste disminuyó drásticamente su temperatura. La chica liberándose del repentino trance, soltó la jarra antes de que la congelara por completo.

– ¿Qué te pasa hija? –Le pregunta su padre preocupado–estás muy pálida, y tienes los labios azules.

– No es nada papá, iré a tomar una ducha caliente–ella contesta apuradamente para irse.

– ¿No vas a desayunar?

– No tengo hambre papá–ella se despide de él con un beso en la mejilla, cuando se va su padre se toca su pómulo…este estaba helado.

* * *

><p>El agua de la regadera caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo, ella había encendido el calentador del agua programándolo a la mayor temperatura posible. Cualquier persona hubiera sufrido quemaduras de tercer grado, pero ella no. El agua no era capaz de calentar su cada vez más fría piel, era una señorita de hielo.<p>

La mujer lentamente fue recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, ella se reconocía como la chica que congeló a todos esos criminales. Videl lentamente trató de controlar ese enigmático poder que posee ahora, cerró sus ojos recordando al Gran Saiyaman. Su enfado hacia él, hizo que su poder se reactivara congelando el agua que salía por la regadera.

El suelo de la ducha comenzó a cristalizarse, pronto el hielo alcanzó los dedos de sus pies cubriéndolos. El hielo al envolver sus pies, fue subiendo por sus piernas…escalando su desnudez. Ella sintió como cada centímetro de su piel era cristalizada, Videl ocultó sus ojos con sus párpados al percibir como su rostro y cabeza eran cubiertas por el hielo.

A pesar de que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de hielo, ella podía moverse con facilidad. El hielo actuaba como una especie de armadura protectora, mientras ella se encontraba completamente a salvo dentro de éste. Ahora, convertida en una doncella de cristal. Videl ahora entendió lo que dijo la adivina con eso de equilibrar la balanza, si el Gran Saiyaman tenía poderes, ella también debía tenerlos...y ahora los tiene.

* * *

><p>La noche era más fría de lo normal, mientras muchos duermen…otros aún están despiertos. Corriendo por las azoteas de los edificios, una sombra femenina era visible. La mujer vestida de negro, vio a través del antifaz que usa las calles invadidas de criminales de Ciudad Satán. Esta vez sus objetivos no eran delincuentes comunes y corrientes, sino, que esta vez iría por peces más gordos.<p>

Videl conocía de una gran organización criminal, oculta en los barrios más bajos de la ciudad. Eran un grupo de narcotraficantes muy bien equipados y armados, ella en el pasado intentó arrestarlos pero eran demasiados para ella. Pero ahora, las cosas son un poco diferentes. La gran desventaja numérica en su contra, se ha compensado.

La mujer de hielo, llegó al edificio donde estos se ocultaban. Aunque era muy de noche, el crimen no duerme. Ella entró por una ventana sigilosamente, mientras unos cuantos guardias vigilaban el sitio. Normalmente Videl hubiera esperado, pero ahora sin temor alguno ella salió de su escondite dejándose a la vista.

– ¿Quién diablos eres? –uno de los hombres la ve, y le apunta con su ametralladora.

La mujer no respondió, sólo sonrió.

– ¿De qué te estás riendo estúpida?

– De ustedes–respondió, pero su voz no era la de siempre era más profunda de lo normal…y la misma Videl lo notó.

– ¡Ríete de esto bruja! –los dos hombres al unísono abrieron fuego, los cartuchos vacíos salían por montones de sus armas. Las balas una tras otra, volaban contra la mujer.

Videl se movió con rapidez, usó una velocidad increíble…tan asombrosa que ni ella misma creía lo que hacía. Como sino fueran nada, la chica fue atrapando las balas una a una. Antes había presenciado algo similar, pero era el Gran Saiyaman quien lograba tales hazañas…pero ahora ella también puede hacerlo.

A causa de los disparos, muchos más delincuentes llegaron a la escena. Ninguno reconoció a Videl, gracias a su nueva vestimenta. Pero sin importarles lo hermosa y provocativa que se veía con esa ropa tan ajustada, ellos desenfundaron sus armas para disparar. Videl abanicó sus manos, y de ellas dos ráfagas de aire frío congelaron a los hombres más próximos a ella.

Inesperadamente sintió un fuerte choque térmico, al voltear vio a un sujeto usando un lanzallamas. Su armadura de hielo de inmediato la protegió de pies a cabeza, lo extraño era que ella no pensó en usarla. Era como si su armadura, tuviera vida e inteligencia propia. Cubierta de hielo, ella caminó hacia el hombre con el lanzallamas.

El delincuente usó toda la potencia de su arma sobre ella, pero las llamas no derretían a la guerrera congelada. Al tenerlo de frente, Videl le dio un puñetazo que lo envió a volar hasta estrellarse en una pared. La chica se asombró con su fuerza, nunca antes había tenido tanta. La mujer se dedicó a terminar con los demás, ella reunió todo su nuevo poder para luego mientras gritaba crear una tremenda explosión.

No fue una detonación energética, sino una congelante. Todo dentro del edificio quedó hecho hielo, ningún criminal logró escapar. Era una nueva victoria para la doncella de hielo, quien tan rápido como llegó se retiró del lugar.

"_¿Qué opinas de esto Gran Saiyaman?_"–dijo mentalmente al sonreír, su próximo rival definitivamente sería el superhéroe enmascarado.

Y su silueta, se perdió en la sombra de los edificios bañados por la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

><p>La historia se repetía por segunda ocasión, al igual que el día anterior un gran número de bandidos fueron hallados congelados. Pero esta vez la escena fue mucho peor, ya que todo un edificio estaba congelado. El hielo tenía las mismas propiedades antinaturales, no importa cuánto calor haya éste no se descongela y mantiene su baja temperatura.<p>

La misteriosa joven estaba tomando la justicia en sus manos, y eso es algo que no puede tolerar la policía. Sea quién sea esa mujer, es alguien que no es normal…y en eso es algo que se parece al superhéroe de casco y capa. No queriendo hacer el problema mucho más grande, la policía tramó junto con Gohan un plan para atrapar a la mujer.

Esta noche varias unidades de policía, se mantendrían cerca de los lugares más frecuentados por los delincuentes. Se mantendrían ocultos para no ser vistos, y esperarían que la mujer apareciera. El Gran Saiyaman pasaría la noche escondido también, en el primer momento que se dé cuenta de la presencia de la exótica mujer entrará en acción.

Las horas pasaron, y Gohan permaneció escondido esperando el momento. Ya eran altas horas de la noche y aún no pasaba nada, el héroe luchaba por no dormirse. Se había mantenido vigilante en todo momento, pero lentamente el cansancio lo vencía. Sin darse cuenta, lentamente se fue reclinando en una de las paredes del rascacielos donde se encontraba.

Una fuerte corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo, tal cosa le obligó a abrir sus ojos. Cuando miró a su alrededor notó que el rascacielos estaba cubierto de hielo. Y no sólo ese edificio, sino que también muchos bloques de hielo cubrían a toda la ciudad. Gohan de inmediato despegó, justo a tiempo antes de que el hielo lo alcanzara.

Gohan sintió un ki desconocido cerca de allí, era una presencia peculiar. Ésta le era familiar, aunque se sentía otra energía mezclada en el mismo ki. La mujer dueña de esa energía no estaba lejos, Gohan aceleró volando hacia el ahora congelado parque de la ciudad. El pequeño lago del parque, se había convertido en una pista de patinaje improvisada.

Una espesa neblina escondía al lago, pero tal cosa no ocultaba la presencia de energía que allí se encontraba. El Gran Saiyaman fue caminando sobre el hielo, adentrándose en la pista de patinaje recién creada. Un sonido se hizo cada más fuerte, el ruido era semejante al que producen los patines al deslizarse sobre el hielo.

Y efectivamente eso era, Gohan lo confirmó cuando tuvo su primer encuentro con la damisela de hielo. Ella patinaba tranquila, haciendo elaboradas piruetas sobre el agua congelada. Con la misma elegancia y precisión que una patinadora olímpica, la mujer ejecutaba piruetas con una perfección inigualable.

Gohan observó curioso que los patines que usaba eran de hielo, era obvio que la mujer tenía un control total sobre éste. Ella, mientras giraba sobre sí misma a gran velocidad lo vio, de inmediato cambió de curso para patinar al lado de él. La mujer realizó varios círculos rodeándolo, al mismo tiempo que reía divertida. Pronto comenzó a dibujar varios ochos en el piso helado, hasta que se detuvo por completo frente al héroe de capa roja.

– ¿Quieres patinar conmigo o prefieres que te convierta en una paleta de helado?

– Ninguna de las dos, quiero que regreses todo a la normalidad…

– ¡Ohh vamos, no seas tan serio! –Ella se mofó de él–hice esto especialmente para ti, no seas un malagradecido y divirtámonos un poco.

– Lo que haces no es correcto, si lo que intentabas era acabar con el crimen de esta ciudad vas por el camino equivocado.

– Eso es mentira y lo sabes–respondió–de nada sirve atrapar a las ratas, si los gatos permiten que éstas se escapen de las alcantarillas.

– ¿Qué dices?

– Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, la policía deja en libertad a los criminales en pocos días…en los juicios los astutos abogados defensores los liberan, el sistema judicial no funciona.

– Tendrá sus fallas, pero es el camino legal de actuar.

– Siempre presumiendo ser un niño de mamá–ella se burla de nuevo de él– ¿cuándo te quitarás ese ridículo traje y mostrarás tu rostro al mundo?

– Lo mismo digo yo.

– Esto no se trata de mí, se trata de ti–la mujer perdió su tono bromista de hablar, y cambió a uno más serio.

– ¿Por eso congelaste toda la ciudad?

– Sí, sé que muchos se querían interponer en nuestro asunto…así que los dejé helados para que no se entrometan–apuntó–pero ellos están bien, cuando haya acabado contigo los regresaré a la normalidad.

– ¿Acabar conmigo, qué te hice?

– Por culpa tuya me olvidaron, me desplazaron, me hicieron a un lado–le recriminó–ahora ya nadie me recuerda, sólo quiero recuperar el respeto que perdí…el respeto que tú me robaste.

Gohan vio como una aura azul rodeó a la chica, y el hielo bajó los pies de él comenzó a agrietarse.

– ¡Ya no más palabras, terminemos con esto de una vez!

El hielo se rompió debajo de él, Gohan no reaccionó a tiempo y cayó en las gélidas aguas del lago. El frío lo consumía, velozmente salió disparado a la superficie pero se percató que su capa se cristalizaba. Gohan la rompió antes de que el hielo lo atrapara, pero al distraerse no esquivó una patada de ella que lo hizo impactar contra un árbol congelado, el cual se partió a la mitad por la fuerza del choque.

El Gran Saiyaman se calentó usando su ki, hacía tanto frío que le dolían los pulmones por el gélido aire que respiraba. Era evidente que el frío estaba de lado de ella, así que el calor debía estar del lado de él. Gohan le disparó una ráfaga de ki, las esferas de energía eran muy calientes y despedazaban el hielo al impactarlo.

– ¡Qué poder tienes! –ella reconoce el tremendo poder destructivo de su oponente– ¡pero yo puedo hacer esto!

Estiró sus manos mientras en ellas se creaban varios cristales de hielo, estos estaban afilados como navajas. Con gran destreza, ella lanzó una a una las cuchillas de cristal. Gohan las recibió con puñetazos, destruyéndolas con fuertes golpes. Videl aumentó sus ataques, disparando cientos de ellas en segundos.

Gohan empleó su velocidad al máximo, pero no logró detener una que le cortó en la mano y la sangre al salir, se heló al contacto con el aire.

– Después de todo, no eres invencible–ella dijo triunfante, antes de correr hacia él.

La mujer lo atacó con fuertes golpes, sus puños eran literalmente de hielo lo cual aumentó el poder de sus arrebatos. Gohan bloqueó sus ataques con sus brazos, mientras también intentaba atacar. Hombre y mujer, aceleraron sus ataques demostrando gran dominio de las artes de la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Gohan en un segundo formó una esfera de ki en su mano, y cuando Videl estuvo cerca de él, éste se la lanzó al estómago enviándola contra un edificio cercano. A lo lejos vio un resplandor azul, lentamente la silueta de ella se hacía visible. Videl emergió usando su armadura de hielo, quien la protegió del impacto anterior.

El semisaiyajin se dio cuenta de que el brillo azul, no provenía de todo su cuerpo sino de un pequeño punto en su cuello. Al mirar con más detalle descubrió que era el collar que ella usaba, Gohan dedujo que esa debe ser la fuente de su poder…tal vez si lo destruía podría vencerla sin herirla gravemente.

– Nada mal, no está nada mal–dijo Videl, la mujer de hielo.

La fémina controló el hielo detrás de Gohan, sin que este lo notara dos columnas de hielo se fueron levantando lenta y silenciosamente. Los pilares de hielo se extendieron hasta capturar los brazos de Gohan, simultáneamente que sus piernas eran cubiertas de cristales. El héroe estaba atrapado, inmóvil, por más que luchaba no lograba moverse. La mujer se acercó a él riendo, al verlo desesperado por liberarse.

– Ahora llegó el momento que tanto esperé, por fin sabré quién eres realmente–pronunció Videl, cuando le arrojó un delgado rayo congelante a su casco.

Ella, aún cubierta por su armadura de hielo, lo comenzó a golpear en el abdomen. Sus embestidas eran fuertes y rápidas, todo el rencor acumulado hacia el enmascarado estaba siendo liberado con cada golpe. Para terminar, en un giro acrobático perfecto…Videl le dio una patada voladora en la cabeza.

El poder de su patada, hizo que el congelado y debilitado casco que cubre su rostro se rompiera. Pieza a pieza, su casco naranja con antenas cayó al suelo. Videl de inmediato detuvo sus movimientos, al ver el rostro por fin libre de su escondite. La cara liberada era la de alguien muy conocido para ella, era…

– ¡No puede ser!... ¿acaso esto es una broma? –Pregunta– ¡Gohan!

"_¿Cómo sabe quién soy?_"–se dijo mentalmente.

– No lo creo, no puede ser verdad–alegó mientras retrocedía lentamente–llegué a sospechar de ti antes, pero te descarté porque me parecía imposible que fueras el Gran Saiyaman.

Gohan vio a través del antifaz de su oponente, hasta perderse en el mar azul de sus ojos. Él mismo dijo estúpido, cómo podía ser tan increíblemente despistado. Esa mujer de baja estatura, experta en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, con cabello negro y largo…con pupilas azuladas sólo podrían ser una chica:

– Videl–susurró– ¿acaso eres Videl?...sí eres Videl.

El héroe desenmascarado, sabía que con su fuerza en su estado normal no se liberaría del hielo de Videl. Así que decidió llevar esto a un nivel más alto, mientras ella lo miraba estupefacta. Gohan hizo que su cabello cambiara de color al igual que sus ojos, Videl apretó sus helados puños al verlo libre.

– ¡Nadie se libera de mi hielo, es imposible!

– Nada es imposible…sé cómo terminar con esto.

El súper saiyajin voló alto en el cielo, y en las alturas levantó sus brazos hacia arriba. Lenta pero poderosa, una gigantesca esfera de energía se formó en el cielo, Videl vio incrédula lo que parecía un sol.

– Es como un sol, un sol en plena noche…un sol de medianoche–masculló la chica.

Pero ese "sol", era en realidad un ataque de energía. Gohan no pensaba lanzarlo a la Tierra, simplemente hizo que el calor que la esfera producía derritiera todo el hielo en la ciudad…incluyendo la armadura de Videl. La emperatriz del frío, vio como todo el hielo se derretía. Eso simplemente no era posible.

– ¡Mi hielo no se puede derretir!

– Entonces cómo explicas lo que pasa, todo el hielo se hace agua.

Videl vio como su armadura se derretía, a pesar que intentaba mantenerla congelada. La esfera emanaba tanta energía, que el calor bañaba todo a su alrededor. Al paso de unos minutos, Videl completamente empapada cayó en el lago que se disolvió. La chica nadó hacia la orilla, donde recordó lo que le dijo la adivina del circo.

"_Cuando sepas lo que quieres todo terminará_".

Ahora que sabe quién es el héroe, ya no son necesarios sus poderes. Volvía a hacer la misma de siempre. Cuando Gohan vio el hielo derretido, desapareció la gigantesca esfera. Lentamente aterrizó cerca de la chica tirada en el suelo, pero antes tenía algo que hacer. Él le quitó el collar, y sostuvo el zafiro con su mano, lo admiró unos segundos antes de aplastarlo con su mano.

La joya hecha pedazos, brilló por última vez antes de que sus restos temblaran violentamente. Gohan sin hallar una explicación para esto, miró inmóvil como un torbellino de nieve los rodeó tanto a él como a ella. Videl despertó justo a tiempo, para ver como los dos eran absorbidos por el huracán de nieve.

* * *

><p>– ¡Videl, Videl abre los ojos! –ella lentamente lo hizo, viendo el rostro preocupado de Ireza.<p>

– ¿Qué pasa, dónde estoy? –ella cuestiona confusa y aturdida.

Videl vio las luces distorsionadas de los juegos del circo, varias personas la rodeaban incluyendo algunos payasos, a la mujer ver a esos hombres disfrazados tan cerca de ella le incomodó.

– Cuando salimos de la casa de los espejos te resbalaste, caíste y te quedaste inconsciente–Shapner la ayuda a levantarse, y la pobre chica siente un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

– ¿Me caí?

– Sí, pero por dicha no parece que sufrieras un golpe peligroso–Ireza la ayuda también, pero pronto la rubia ve algo que le llama la atención–miren allá hay una mujer que adivina el futuro, lástima me hubiera gustado ir.

Videl reaccionó volteando hacia la carpa de la adivina, ella recordaba que de su visita al circo ya habían pasado un par de días, pero parece que aún está en el circo y que el tiempo no ha avanzado. El par de rubios la ayudan a salir, aunque ella no está mortalmente herida sí parece estar desubicada.

– Cuando te lleve a casa, te pondré una bolsa con hielo en la cabeza–dijo la rubia.

– Sobre el hielo, no quiero saber nada.

* * *

><p>La imagen se fue apagando hasta desaparecer, la anciana frente la esfera de cristal terminó sonriente la taza de té que bebía. A su lado un anciano se entretenía más viendo sus adoradas revistas de lindas chicas, que ya sea un hombre mayor no le quita su adoración por las mujeres.<p>

– ¿Ya terminó tu retorcida diversión?

– Sí, y también ya arreglé lo que hice.

– Sigo sin entender por qué lo hiciste.

– Ya estaba aburrida de lo mismo, hacer que otros peleen con mis guerreros, quería hacer un cambio, y resultó más entretenido de que lo imaginaba.

– ¿Los dos recordarán algo de lo ocurrido?

– Gohan y los demás de esa ciudad no, pero la chica si tendrá un ligero recuerdo de lo pasado…ya que ella era la portadora del collar del hielo, pero conociéndola supondrá que todo fue una alucinación.

– Ya veo, casi nunca me visitas y cuando lo haces sales con esto–respondió su hermano, quien regresó su mirar a las imágenes de mujeres plasmadas en papel.

– Una anciana tiene derecho a divertirse de en vez en cuando–dijo permaneciendo luego en silencio.

* * *

><p>La chica ojiazul se miraba en el espejo de su baño, le dolía un poco la cabeza pero lo extraño para ella es que no recuerda haberse caído. Pero lo que sí recuerda fue su inexplicable experiencia, siendo la dama de hielo. Una sonrisa recorrió sus labios, tener tales dones le fascinó además de golpear un poco al enmascarado.<p>

– ¡Gohan siendo el Gran Saiyaman, eso sí que es ridículo! –La mujer dijo al terminar de cepillarse sus dientes– ¡es improbable que sea él, tendré que seguir buscando!

Videl se enjuagó su boca, escupiendo los residuos de pasta dental. Ella fue de inmediato a su cama, posándose cómodamente en ella. Antes de dormir miró el vaso con agua en su mesa de noche, por un momento intentó congelarlo, por eso lo tomó fuertemente mientras lo miraba con solidez.

Segundos después desistió, al ver que éste no se congeló en lo más mínimo. Ella se dispuso a dormir, lo que ella no notó fue que al apagar la lámpara, el vaso con agua se cristalizó.

El agua se volvió hielo.

**Fin**

Gracias por leer.


End file.
